This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Working with the NIH - Simian Vaccine Evaluation Unit (SVEU) we have set up a holding protocol of various species of non human primates. Holding animals provide candidates for enrollment into other SVEU/AIDS vaccine protocols. The non-human primates assigned to the holding protocol continue provide a valuable resource to assist in critical scientific evaluation of the latest AIDS vaccines currently in development.